Lullaby
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Tener niñeras no le agradaba, pero hubo una excepción: un hombre amable y de ojos alegres. Lástima que sólo pudo cuidarla una vez.


**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Shore a quien espero ver arreglando las cosas en la próxima temporada.**

**Texto en cursiva: Flashback**

**Summary:** Tener niñeras no le agradaba, pero hubo una excepción: un hombre amable y de ojos alegres. Lástima que sólo pudo cuidarla una vez.

* * *

**Lullaby.**

_Abriste los ojos intentando enfocarlos en algún punto del ya conocido cuarto. En tu posición, acostada, no podías ver mucho, aparte del aburrido techo. Pero cuando te levantaban en brazos podías ver las paredes amarillas, los muebles, los juguetes, especialmente el pato enorme con el cual todavía no se te permitía jugar._

_Empezaste a hacer ruiditos que amenazaban con convertirse en llanto como no te prestaran atención pronto, no tenías hambre ni sueño sólo querías que tu mamá te tomara en brazos y te susurrara cosas bonitas. Querías que te hiciera caso. Antes de que pudieras abrir la boca para comenzar a llorar, ella apareció y te levantó, le sonríeste y ella hizo lo mismo, sus ojos claros parecían iluminarse cuando te vieron._

_- Ahora Rachel - te dijo mientras te llevaba a la sala - mamá tiene que ir a una reunión muy importante._

_Eso no te hizo mucha gracia, no querías a una extraña que insistía en darte esa cosa rara que sabia feo, no querías que tu mamá se fuera a ningún lado. Romperías a llorar y no dejarías de hacerlo hasta que ella se decidiera a no llevar más niñeras a casa. Ya sabías que ella se disculparía y te cubriría la cabeza de besos pero no era lo que querías._

_Volvió a llevarte a tu cuarto y te acostó en la cuna, en cuanto sus pasos se alejaron, comenzaste a llorar._

_- No Rachel, por favor no - te pidió justo en el momento en que sonó el timbre. Como si te hubiera pedido justo lo contrario aumentaste la intensidad del llanto. Diciendo palabras que sonaban un poco feas se fue hacia la puerta antes de regresar contigo._

_- Ya está Rachel, no te quedarás sola bebé, por favor, basta. - tenías los ojos cerrados ocupada en desgarrarte la garganta llorando, así que no notaste que no estaba sola - ¿seguro que podrás con esto?_

_- Seguro, yo me encargo - dijo una voz de hombre que no sonaba conocida, en general, sólo conocías una voz masculina y no era esa._

_Depositó un beso en tu frente y salió de la casa. El hecho de que a pesar de todo se hubiera ido te turbó un segundo y después rompiste a seguir llorando con renovada energía. El desconocido te tomó en brazos y, frustrada, continuaste tu llanto. Comenzó a mecerte de un lado al otro mientras se encaminaba a la otra habitación._

_- Vamos, vamos - decía - tu mamá volverá pronto, tenía que ir a una aburrida conferencia, pero es necesario. Es su trabajo._

_Abriste los ojos y lo viste, tenía ojos oscuros y amables y te sonreía como si estuviera contento de que hubieras parado de llorar. Te colocó en tu sillita y fue hacia otro lado, cuando volvió tenía un platito lleno de esa horrible comida que las niñeras te daban. De inmediato sacaste la lengua, él se echó a reír._

_- Oh vamos pequeña, no sabrá tan mal - aquella cosa tenía un color verdoso y su aspecto parecía desagradable. Le dio una pequeña probadita e hizo una mueca. - Bien, sabe un poco raro pero necesitas comerlo._

_Estabas a punto de volver a llorar, no querías comerlo y él no te haría hacerlo y al parecer lo notó, así que optó por regresar a buscar otra cosa, cualquier otra cosa._

_Al final acabó dándote un biberón de leche y una cosa espesa que al menos sabía mejor que lo otro, oh bueno, si él sería tu niñero no sería tan malo. Mientras te daba de comer te contaba cosas, la mayoría de las cuales no entendías pero al menos hacia el intento de hablarte. Las niñeras se limitaban a darte de comer y ponerse a ver la tele, mirándote de vez en cuando a ver si seguías respirando._

_Al cabo de un rato sacó una cámara de su bolsillo y te mostró las imágenes, sonreíste al identificar a tu mamá en una de ellas._

_- Él es el doctor Wilson - te explicó mientras pasaba la foto de un hombre al cual reconocías por haberte regalado ese pato, solía pasar algún tiempo por aquí. - El doctor House - el hombre sobre el cual vomitaste la única vez que te tomó en brazos._

_Siguió mostrándote fotos y hablándote de la gente, trabajaban con él o eso dijo, por un segundo sus ojos se entristecieron. Después guardó la cámara y prendió la tele, no entendías bien lo que veías pero él se reía, así que debía ser bueno._

_Al cabo de un rato comenzó a dibujar líneas y cosas raras pero te hacían gracia, porque mientras lo dibujaba hablaba y parecía feliz, te daban ganas de reír.__ Estabas riendo cuando tu mamá finalmente llegó; te alzó en brazos sorprendida._

_- Hiciste un buen trabajo Kutner, muchas gracias. - musitó y ladeaste la cabeza para recargarla sobre su hombro. Te dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, tenías sueño._

_- No hay de que, se ha portado bien._

_Él te agradaba, era el mejor niñero que habías podido tener. Ojalá tu mamá lo pudiera llevar más veces._

-----

Escuchas la puerta pero estás entretenida con el biberón así que no volteas, lo normal es que tu mamá te salude y luego le agradezca a la niñera. Pero en esta ocasión tarda en hablar. Cuando finalmente le dice a la niñera que se vaya y te toma en brazos te aferra contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes pequeña? - comienza y notas que está triste, toma una hoja llena de garabatos que hizo tu niñero de un día - él no va a volver.

No son las palabras las que registras sino el tono con el que son dichas. Tu mamá está triste y tú quieres saber porque, ella te da un beso en la frente.

- Lawrence tuvo que hacer un viaje muy largo, ya no regresará. - suspira y sientes ganas de llorar, ella te acurruca más contra su cuerpo - lo sé, Rachel, lo sé, todos lo vamos a echar de menos.

Te acuesta en la cuna y sujeta tu mano durante toda la noche y de sus labios escapa una canción de cuna.

**---  
N/A: Es raro suponer que una bebé tenga consciencia de lo que la rodea pero, hey ¿por qué no?. Estás cosas pasan cuando me entran mis crisis existenciales post Simple Explanation, extraño a Kutner un buen. Este oneshot está basado en una letra que en teoría escribió Cuddy luego de la muerte de Kutner - casi me puse a llorar al imaginarme eso. La letra en inglés y la traducción mía, que no es muy buena xDD**

_"I think what I remember most was your kindness. When I first adopted Rachel, a lot of people offered to come help, to babysit. But you're the only one who actually did. Nobody could make Rachel laugh like you. We'll both miss you."_

_"Creo que lo más recuerdo era tu amabilidad. Cuando adopté a Rachel, muchas personas se ofrecieron para ayudar, para cuidarla. Pero fuiste el único que de verdad lo hizo. Nadie podrá hacer reír a Rachel como tú. Las dos te extrañaremos."_


End file.
